Petición de Matrimonio
by Drumy
Summary: La Segunda Guerra ha terminado. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para un héroe de guerra pedir la mano de la chica que le gusta?


**Petición de Matrimonio**

_Escrito por: Drumy_

_Declaración de Derechos (Disclaimer): Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J., así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos). No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio._

_Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama._

_Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 7. Tiene "Personajes Originales (OC)" y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están "Fuera de Carácter (OoC)"._

_Resumen de la Historia: La Segunda Guerra ha terminado. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para un héroe de guerra pedir la mano de la chica que le gusta?_

Mis manos están sudando profusamente, mi corazón corre más rápido que la más veloz escoba de carreras y sin embargo la palidez de mi rostro contrasta con mis pecas y el color rojo de mi pelo.

Mis padres están a mi lado, uno a cada lado, felices de acompañarme a hablar con sus padres. ¿Podré hablar? No estoy muy seguro de recordar cómo se hace.

Hemos aparecido en el jardín posterior de su casa, como quedaron de acuerdo nuestros padres. Ya ella les ha devuelto sus recuerdos y les ha explicado todo lo ocurrido.

¿He dicho todo? Pues he mentido, porque ella ha sido tan dulce de ocultar mi peor cobardía tras la farsa de "estrategia para obtener información". Y no ha sido sólo ante sus padres, también ante la mayoría. Sólo Fleur, Bill, Harry, ella y yo sabemos ahora la verdad.

Al nudo en mi estómago se ha unido ahora otro en mi garganta al recordar lo ocurrido el día que salí de esa carpa. Todavía puedo oírla pidiéndome que no me vaya, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho y la confusión en mi cabeza.

A veces me pregunto si alguien que no fuese tan brillante como lo es ella podría llegar a entender a alguien tan obcecado, torpe, bruto y tonto como yo. Ni siquiera me entiendo a mi mismo. Me da miedo que por mi forma de ser algún día tenga que llegar a tener que responder eso. No, la verdad es que si llego a cometer el peor error de mi vida, alejándola de mí de alguna manera, no llegaré a averiguar la respuesta porque me moriré de dolor.

La veo salir por la puerta trasera escoltada por sus padres y me da la impresión que alguien me ha lanzado un "Petrificus totalus", ni siquiera puedo respirar. Los tres sonríen suavemente en mi dirección, saludando a mis padres y ahora a mí. Pero simplemente no puedo responderles, porque si ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se respira mucho menos sé cómo se habla.

—Hola Ron. —me dices con esa hermosa y franca sonrisa que me hace olvidarme de todos mis miedos, dudas e inseguridades.

—H… ho… hola… Herm… Hermione. —tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo.

—Buenas tardes Ronald. ¿Querías hablar con nosotros? —le saluda nuevamente el señor Granger con aspecto serio, aunque no hay molestia ni en su mirada ni en su expresión.

—Buenas tardes —logro responderle el saludo luego de tomar una respiración profunda, como me has indicado por señas. No sé que sería de mí sin ti, no quiero saberlo—. Señora Granger, señor Granger, yo he venido aquí hoy con mis padres para… —me quedo en blanco al ver la expectación con que me observan.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el odontólogo al ver su vacilación, intrigado porque su hija se haya fijado en un chico así. Tampoco se corresponde lo que está viendo con lo que ella le ha dicho de él.

Veo un matiz de decepción en la mirada del padre y me desespero aún más. Mi corazón bombea tan fuerte que creo que se va a salir de mi pecho. Siento la mano de mi padre en mi hombro y es como si me transmitiese con ese gesto la tranquilidad y el valor que necesito.

—Yo he venido hoy con mis padres para solicitarles formalmente la mano de su hija Hermione Granger en matrimonio. —suelto finalmente en carrerilla, no queriendo dar la más mínima oportunidad a mis nervios de traicionarme de nuevo.

Ella, sus padres y los míos se han quedado mudos de la impresión. Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de nuestro noviazgo y yo he dicho… yo he dicho… No, por favor, díganme que yo no dije… La miro aterrado, pues en su hermoso rostro sus ojos se han entrecerrado, su mentón se ha levantado levemente y todo su cuerpo se ha tensado. Está furiosa y es totalmente lógico. Eso tenía que haberlo hablado con ella antes que con más nadie.

—Por supuesto que antes necesito su permiso para que sea mi novia y luego, cuando ella acepte mi propuesta, entonces si hablaríamos de matrimonio. —aclaro rápidamente, sin mirar a nadie más que no sea ella, suplicándole con la mirada que me disculpe una vez más por ser tan torpe, tan impulsivo, tan… Cierro los ojos esperando la bofetada que me he ganado en cuanto la veo dar un paso hacia mí.

Ha dicho… Él ha dicho… Debo haber oído mal… Pero su mirada me dice que sí lo ha dicho. Mejor aún, se le ha escapado de forma totalmente involuntaria lo que en realidad quiere por el estado de nervios en que se encuentra.

Me muevo rápidamente hacia él, hasta quedar tan cerca que mi aliento y el suyo se mezclan en uno solo. Ha cerrado los ojos con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y resignación. Increíble, cree que lo voy a golpear hasta que siente mi rostro casi rozando el suyo. Entreabre los ojos y al verme sonríe, de esa forma tan dulcemente infantil y tan apasionadamente madura que siento que me derrito lentamente en el calor de nuestro amor. Con dulzura toma mi rostro entre sus manos y une sus labios a los míos… Ya sólo existimos él y yo como un solo ser.

Arthur Weasley abraza a su esposa con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, apretándola levemente para que no los interrumpa.

Molly no puede evitar que unas lágrimas de dicha se escapen de sus ojos, enjugándolas rápidamente con el pañuelo que su esposo le ha tendido.

Henry Granger logra después de un par de minutos reaccionar a lo dicho por el chico, carraspeando, quejándose en voz baja al recibir un codazo de su esposa.

Jane está radiante al ver a su hija tan feliz, siendo correspondida por el chico que le gusta, codeando a su esposo para que no los interrumpa.

Pero ya es tarde. Ron ha escuchado el carraspeo al igual que Hermione, separándose los dos con los ojos brillantes de alegría pero sus rostros totalmente sonrojados por la forma en que se han besado frente a los padres de ambos.

Hermione se siente por un instante una niña pequeña que ha hecho alguna travesura demasiado grave, al girarse a mirar a su padre y conseguírselo con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo la sensación es sustituida por la de una mujer dichosa al sentir la forma en que Ron se endereza a su lado y le toma la mano, desplazándola levemente tras él en actitud protectora.

—Disculpe usted mi comportamiento desde que llegamos aquí, señor Granger. Pero yo amo mucho a su hija y, aunque sé que pueden existir muchos otros muggles y magos más listos, inteligentes, valientes y adecuados para su hija que yo, también sé que sólo será feliz conmigo porque ella me ama a mí. —le dijo con un tono firme y pausado Ron, que no recordaba haber usado nunca antes. No sabía de dónde le había venido ese arranque de coraje y coordinación de ideas, pero lo agradecía en el alma.

—Tu solicitud de permiso para un noviazgo es aceptada, en aras de la tranquilidad de mi hija. En cuanto a lo que dijiste de matrimonio… —le intentó responder Henry Granger.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos y lo hablamos con más calma tomando té? —lo interrumpió Jane antes que dijese algo inadecuado.

—Es una excelente idea. —la secundó rápidamente Molly.

Jane hizo girar a su esposo para que entrase con ella a la casa, sonriéndole dulcemente al ver que la miraba con disgusto.

—Ya no es una niña, es una mujercita, recuérdalo. —le susurró ella suavemente para que más nadie la oyese.

—Es mi única hija. —protestó él entre dientes, dejándose llevar por su esposa.

—Perdóname por soltar la petición sin hablarlo contigo antes —le susurró Ron a su novia, avanzando con ella de la mano tras sus suegros. "Su novia", "sus suegros", eso sonaba tan bien en su cabeza—. Estoy muy nervioso y dejé que mi corazón hablara. Te prometo que me voy a controlar mejor y no voy a cometer más errores. Voy a dejar hablar sólo a mi cabeza desde este momento.

—Si intentas eso te lanzo un hechizo confundidor —lo amenazó Hermione, sonriendo al ver su expresión mezcla de sorpresa, miedo e incomprensión—. ¿Acaso aún no has aprendido que cuando actúas según los dictados de tu sabio corazón haces bien las cosas y si haces lo que dice tu cabezota cometes errores exasperantes?

—Jamás hubiera creído posible que tú, entre todas las personas, le aconsejaría a alguien que escuchase a su corazón y no a su cabeza —le respondió él, aún sorprendido, sonriendo con una mezcla de picardía y dulzura al ver su pose falsamente ofendida—. Aunque claro, tú eres la bruja más inteligente que ha existido y sabes que con un tonto como yo no hay otra opción, puesto que mi corazón está donde debe siempre mientras que mi cabeza no es nada sin ti.

—Adulador. —replicó Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Molly y Arthur cerraban la comitiva, felices al ver que finalmente su hijo menor había madurado lo suficiente para ser el hombre perfecto para la inteligente mujer en que se convirtió Hermione Granger, la que lo retó, guió, aconsejó y acompañó desde que era sólo una niña de doce años.

Al igual que Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ginny, eran considerados héroes de guerra. Sin embargo para ellos serían siempre los chicos que vieron crecer y madurar, a los que querían y ayudarían siempre que les fuese posible. Les hacía falta Fred, pero estaban seguros que había sonreído burlón al ver a su hermano menor tartamudear y que ahora estaría dichoso al ver la forma en que estaba enfrentando la nueva etapa de la vida que se abría ante él.


End file.
